Reason
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Terkadang beberapa hal terjadi karena satu alasan/ Dedicated for My Best Friend Natasya/ Mind to RnR?


Reason

Naruto bukan punya saya dan silahkan tebak Naruto punya siapa :D

SasuHina

Warning : Banyak kekurangannya. Yang tak ingin akhir yang menyedihkan silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'. Oneshoot

Happy Reading

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri Bandara ini. Ingatanku kembali kebeberapa tahun silam dimana aku hendak meninggalkan Negara ini. Semua yang hadir mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan harapan bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya sampai hari ini, bahkan dia tidak ada disini waktu itu.

Kepergianku itu begitu nyata. Ragaku pergi meninggalkan Jepang tapi hatiku masih disini bersamanya. Saat ini semua menyambutku dengan senyum mereka. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak ada. Harusnya aku tau, apa lagi yang aku harapkan? Melihatnya hadir disini tiba-tiba? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tau itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau semakin cantik Hinata" Seorang gadis muda bermhkota merah muda menyambutku dengan pelukannya, aku tersenyum singkat dan membalas pelukannya

"Kau juga semakin cantik calon nyonya Uzumaki" Dia merona, aku tau dia merona meskipun dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Ayo, semua sudah menunggumu disana Hinata" Naruto kini muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan hadir ditengah aku dan Sakura. Seperti dahulu, dia masih tampak ceria.

"Apa kabar Naruto?" Aku sedikit berbasa-basi dengannya dan aku memang ingin tau keadaannya atau mungkin aku hanya merindukan sahabatnya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Dia jelas tau aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Baik. Ayo pulang" Aku mencoba tersenyum menutupi apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Rasa ini lagi. Tak pernah berubah rasa sakitnya, masih sama. Aku mudah sekali mengingatnya, bahkan hanya melihat wajah sahabat baiknya pun aku teringat dia. Aku merindukannya.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju bagian depan Bandara. Aku, Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura dan Naruto saling menautkan tangannya, berjalan beriringan dan aku berdiri disamping Sakura. Andai dia ada disini, Apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan?

Aku bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai akhirnya kami sampai di mobil Naruto. Sakura duduk disamping Naruto, aku di belakang. Selama perjalanan menuju rumahku tak banyak pembicaraan. Aku hanya menatap keluar jendela, mengamati apapun yang aku mataku tangkap. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi aku takut mereka menyinggung tentangnya. Aku belum siap untuk mengingatnya lagi, meskipun tak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku memang selalu mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana Jerman?"

"Menakjubkan. Kau harus kesana sesekali" Aku memberi saran pada Sakura, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkannya untuk berbulan madu

"Ku pikir tak ada salahnya kita kesana bersama kapan-kapan. Bagaimana?" Ajak Sakura padaku dan disertai anggukan kecil Naruto. Ada pengharapan lagi disana, aku berharap _dia _akan ikut juga jika hal ini terjadi. Lagi-lagi harapan itu bodoh itu lagi.

"Aku pikir tak ada salahnya"

Kami terdiam lagi. Aku memang menyukai keheningan, sama seperti dia. Perjalanan kami tak memakan waktu lama. Tak sampai satu jam kami telah sampai dikediamanku.

"Tadaima"

Kaasan langsung memelukku ketika aku tiba. Dibelakangnya ada Tousan, Hanabi dan Neji-nii. Mereka memelukku secara bergantian. Senyum diwajah mereka tak hilang-hilang, aku pun juga tersenyum bahagia. Lama tak berjumpa dengan mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka aku dapat melihat teman-temanku berdiri. Mereka datang.

Aku menghampiri mereka. Memeluk mereka satu persatu-satu. Aku sudah lama tak bertemu mereka, bermain bersama mereka. Aku merindukan mereka semua. Terselip kecewa dihatiku saat aku menyadari dia tidak ada disini. Harusnya sudah jelas kan dia tak akan mungkin ada disini? Kenapa kepalaku ini begitu bebal sih untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Kau sudah ada teman untuk menghadiri pesta Sakura dan Naruto?"

"Belum" Jawabku singkat dan aku rasa seharusnya dia sudah tau

"Mau bersamaku?" Ajaknya

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri" Aku tersenyum

"Hinata, kau harus melu—"

"Aku tau Gaara. Aku selalu mencobanya" Aku memotong kata-katanya saat aku tau kemana arah pembincaraan ini. Aku selalu belajar menjadi gadis yang kuat setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Acara ini pun berlanjut dan masih akan terus berlanjut namun kehampaan di hatiku ini tak dapat hilang. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

'_Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?' _Kata-kata itu kembali berputar dikepalaku

-o-

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan. Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju jalan protocol tanpa tau hendak pergi kemana. Ini hari minggu jalanan ini begitu lenggang dan aku menyukai itu.

Sekilas terbesit keinginan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan aku pun melajukan mobilku kesana. Aku sedikit ragu apakah aku sudah siap untuk mengulang kenangan itu lagi. Apa aku akan kuat?

Akhirnya aku tiba ditempat itu. _'Tokyo Internasional High School' _Nama sekolahku dulu. Dan semuanya masih tampak sama. Aku meminta izin untuk memasuki sekolah ku ini. Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang itu. Dan kenangan itu muncul lagi.

"_Hinata.. Ke kelas bersamaku" Orang itu menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan bersamaku_

"_Maaf, tadi malam aku sudah tidur jadi tak mengangkat telponmu" Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku_

"_Hn. Tak apa" Kami kembali berjalan bersama dengan tangannya yang masih setia ditanganku dan aku menyukai ini. Setiap dia menggenggam tanganku, aku menyukainya._

"_Nanti, saat istirahat kau harus ke atap. Mengerti?"_

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Kau akan tau nanti" Dia sedikit tersenyum_

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang itu. Sedikit kenangan tak akan membunuhku. Ada yang menganga disini, lubang hitam tak kasat mata ada dihatiku.

Mataku menangkap pohon itu, ternyata masih ada disini. Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana. Aku menyusuri setiap inci pohon ini dengan mataku. Mencoba mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang ada di pohon ini. Semua kenangan dengan pria itu.

"_Kenapa kau membawa pisau? Kau melanggar peraturan" Kataku padanya. Namun dia hanya menggumam tidak jelas seperti kebiasaannya._

_Dia lalu menggerakan tangannya yang memegang pisau itu diatas kulit kayu pohon . Aku rasa dia mencoba mengukir sesuatu disana._

"_Lihatlah!" Aku pun melihat apa yang dia coba tulis, disana ia menuliskan namaku dan namanya diatas kulit kayu itu. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Aku, Naruto dan dia memang bersahabat sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Tapi terkadang ia bersikap berlebihan padaku. Ia seringkali mengancam laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatiku dan aku tak pernah bisa melawan sikapnya yang satu itu._

"_Suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali kesini bersama-sama" Aku mengganggukan kepalaku mendengar kata-katanya. Ya, suatu saat nanti…_

Dan hari ini aku disini. Berdiri sendiri tanpa dirinya. Aku sendiri dan kau tak ada disini menemaniku. Aku sendiri… air mata ini jatuh lagi. Kakiku lemas. Aku mencoba menyandarkan punggungku pada batang pohon itu. Menangis terisak menyadari aku begitu merindukannya. Dan keadaanku yang seperti ini justru memunculkan kenangan lain di kepalaku.

"_Kenapa menangis?" Dia menghampiriku menududukan dirinya disampingku. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai indigoku._

"_Neji-nii ingin pindah keluar kota hiks hiks" Dia tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Ini membuatku bingung. Ia senang aku menangis? Ia senang Neji-nii pindah?. Tangannya kini merangkul pundakku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Aku tau dia berusaha menenangkanku namun tangisku kian pecah_

"_Hinata…" Ia memanggil namaku_

"_Y-ya?" Aku masih terisak_

"_Terkadang kita harus rela membiarkan orang lain memilih jalannya sendiri. Dia pergi untuk masa depannya Hinata, kau harus mengerti. Aniki memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negri dan aku merelakannya meskipun ia satu-satunya saudara yang aku miliki" Mata itu menatap lurus ke depan. Aku tau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku namun ia memang lebih tegar daripada aku._

"_Ma-afkan aku"_

"_Kau tidak salah. Untuk apa minta maaf?" Aku hanya memandangnya. Dia menghapus air mataku "Begini lebih baik" Dan aku akhirnya tersenyum_

_Dia memang seperti ini, dingin namun perhatian. Meskipun kadang bersikap aneh jika didekatku dan Naruto._

Tapi kali ini ia tak disini untu menenangkanku. Dia tak mengelus kepalaku dan menghapus air mataku. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas-kelas yang ada disana. Aku menyusurinya perlahan.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika sampai dikelasku dulu bersamanya dan Naruto. Kelas yang selalu aku rindukan. Keributan kelas, kekompakan didalamnya, perjuangan dan solidaritas kami para penghuni kelas. Pernah suatu ketika kami sekelas dijemur bersamaan sesaat setelah upacara bendera tapi setelahnya kami hanya tertawa-tawa didalam kelas ini. Aku sangat merindukan hal itu. Dapatkah aku kembali ke masa itu lagi? Aku ingin sekali merasakannya lagi.

Aku langkahkan lagi kakiku menuju kearah atap sekolah. Mungkin tempat itu yang akan terasa sangat menyakitkan nantinya. Tapi aku seorang Hyugaa yang kuat. Aku yakin aku kuat. Sebelum sempat sampai ke atap sekolah aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju toilet wanita disebelah tangga. Tempat ini pertama kali aku melihatnya bisa begitu marah dan jujur saja itu sangat menyeramkan. Untung saja saat itu ada Naruto dan Gaara yang melerainya. Ia hampir membunuh orang saat itu.

"_Kau mau aku antar atau tidak?" Dia bertanya_

"_Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" aku tersenyum dan berlalu. Aku tinggalkan dia bersama Gaara dan Naruto. Hari memang sudah mulai petang dan sekolah lumayan sepi. Tetapi tadi aku ada acara bersama anak music dan mereka menungguku untuk pergi makan ramen bersama karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto._

_Aku memasuki toilet itu. Setelah selesai aku hendak keluar. Namun dengan tiba-tiba ada ada tangan menarikku kembali kedalam_

"_Kenapa terburu-buru Hyugaa?" Aku kenal suara itu. Suara siswa berandalan disekolah ini, Pein._

"_Apa mau-mu?" Aku sedikit gemetar_

"_Bermain-main mungkin" Dia mendekat kearahku. Aku memundurkan kakiku berusaha menjauhinya._

"_Kenapa kau takut?" Aku hanya bergidik mendengar suaranyadia sudah semakin mendekat. Dan aku sudah terpojok. Dia mencengkram kedua lenganku. Wajahnya mendekat kearahku, aku rasa dia ingin menciumku. Aku meronta ronta berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya._

"_Tolong! Toloooong!" Aku berusaha berteriak supaya ada yang mendengar. Aku berharap mereka mendengarku_

"_Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.." Dia mencengkram rahangku dan membuat wajahku mendongak kearahnya. Aku sudah hampir putus asa ketika wajahnya mulai mendekat, namun tiba-tiba cengkramannya pada rahangku terlepas._

"_Dasar brengsek !" Dia datang bersama dengan Gaara dan Naruto. Dia meninju wajah Pein dengan cukup keras. Aku hanya terperangah melihat matanya yang berkilat-kilat. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara hanya menonton adegan kekerasan ini. Kenapa tidak ada yang melerai sih? Aku menatap tanya ke mereka berdua_

"_Biarkan. Si brengsek ini memang pantas mendapatkannya" Gaara menjawab tatapan ku dengan kalimat seperti itu. Aku tetap saja tidak tega melihatnya hidung dan bibir Pein sudah berdarah-darah "Sudah hentikan, aku mohon hentikan" Aku berusaha menghentikannya namun percuma. Dia masih saja terus meninju Pein_

"_Aku rasa cukup Teme!" Naruto bersuara. Namun dia tetap tak berhenti_

_Akhirnya Gaara dan Naruto mencoba menariknya dengan penuh usaha karena dia masih belum mau melepaskan tinjunya dari Pein. Aku terisak melihatnya, dia hampir saja menjadi pembunuh dan itu gara-gara aku. Dia berjalan kearahku dan memelukku cukup erat. Dan aku kembali terisak_

"_Lain kali jangan keras kepala" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya._

Dia memang selalu melindungi. Aku sangat bergantung padanya dulu. Disetiap ada aku disana ada dia. Tak jarang ada Naruto dan Gaara juga. Kebersamaan kami juga yang akhirnya membuat Sakura dan Naruto bisa saling mencintai, Sakura itu sahabat baikku.

Kembali aku langkahkan kakiku menuju tangga, menapakinya satu persatu aku merasa hatiku ini akan segera meledak. Aku hampir mencapai batasku. Aku hampir menyerah saat kakiku terasa semakin berat karena sakit dihatiku. Aku takut tak dapat bertahan diatas sana. Aku takut..

Perlahan aku buka pintu itu. Pintu teakhir yang menjadi batas antara tangga dan atap sekolah. Ketika aku membuka pintu itu bukanlah benar-benar atap yang aku lihat tapi putaran film dimana aku dan dia menjadi pemeran utamanya. Kenangan itu akhirnya muncul juga…

"_Sasuke-kun.." Aku berjalan menghampiri sambil memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh menatapku_

"_Hn" Dia memang suka sekali menggumam seperti ini._

"_Ada apa?" Aku bertanya. Tak seperti biasanya ia memintaku kesini. Biasanya kami makan siang bersama dikelas._

"_Lihatlah" dia menarik tanganku mendekat kearahnya. Aku mengikuti arah pandang matanya dan menemukan pemandangan memukau disana. Dari atas sini semua terasa begitu indah. Angin semilir menerbangkan surai-surai indogoku dan aku merasa melayang._

"_Hinata.." aku menoleh kearahnya dan dia sedang menatapku. Onyx itu tampak begitu mempesona dan sekarang aku tau kenapa dia bisa mempunyai banyak penggemar diluar sana. Dia begitu tampan dan aku baru menyadarinya. Aku jatuh cinta?_

"_Ada yang ingin aku katakan" Dia tampak serius seperti biasanya_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu"_

"_Aku juga menyukaimu.." Aku tersenyum, jelas aku menyukainya dia kan sahabatku_

"_Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. Sangat mencintaimu" Aku terdiam, lidahku kelu. Cinta?_

_Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatap mataku. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"Aku terdiam aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Dia memelukku "Tolong jangan katakan tidak" Dia memohon? Dia tak pernah memohon…_

_Aku melepaskan pelukannya "A-ku mau" Aku menggangguk malu-malu dan aku tau dia tersenyum. Dia menarikku lagi kedalam pelukannya dan aku sangat bahagia._

"_Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir mereka hari ini" Dia menggumam_

"_Mereka?"_

"_Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura" aku hanya ber-oh ria. Aku kembali memasang senyum diwajahku. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya._

CUKUP! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku berlari menuruni tangga ini, tak peduli kalaupun aku harus terjatuh dan mati atau malah itu yang aku harapkan? Aku berlari semakin cepat kala putaran memori-memori muncul dikepalaku secara acak dan jelas. Aku merasa ingin mati…

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Hime" Senyumannya muncul manis sekali_

"_Biar aku temani. Kau kan tanggung jawabku juga" Dia menggenggam tanganku_

"_Selamat malam, sampai jumpa" Dia mencium keningku_

"_Aku tau kau gadis yang kuat" Dia meletakan tangannya dipundakku_

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu, Selamat hari jadi" Dia menciumku_

Air mataku semakin deras setelah kenangan-kenangan itu muncul secara acak. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu

Aku melajukan mobilku cukup cepat kesebuah tempat dimana aku tau aku dapat menemuinya. Hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu namun aku terlalu takut pada kenyataan yang selalu menghantamku bertubi-tubi.

Aku menuruni mobilku dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku berlari dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku masih menangis dan akan terus menangis. Akhirnya sampai juga dan aku bersimpuh sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Aku merindukanmu..selalu merindukanmu" Air mataku turun. Tanganku bergerak mengelus makam dihadapanku. Makam ini makamnya. "Aku merindukanmu…."

"Kau tau? Bahkan aku masih senang sekali memakai baju ini" Baju yang kupakai saat ini adalah pemberian darinya yang pertama sebagai pacarku dulu. Aku tersenyum pahit. Tanganku bergetar.

"Maaf, baru mengunjungimu. Kau tau alasannya kan?" terakhir aku kesini adalah saat hari pemakamannya. Aku tak pernah mau kembali kesini karena aku belum bisa merelakan kepergiaannya. Dia pergi untuk selamanya empat tahun lalu melalui kecelakaan saat hujan. Mulai hari itu aku membeni hujan dan semua tentang hujan. Aku membenci itu. Setelah kepergiannya aku memang memutuskan meninggalkan Jepang. Semakin lama di Jepang aku bisa gila.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan sering kesini" Aku tersenyum dan air mata itu jatuh lagi

Ini alasan mengapa dia tak pernah ada di Bandara untuk melepas kepergianku

Alasan mengapa dia tak pernah ada untuk menjemputku di Bandara

Alasan mengapa dia tak menggenggam tanganku saat Naruto melakukan itu untuk Sakura

Alasan mengapa dia tak pernah ada di rumahku untuk menyambutku

Alasan mengapa dia tak pernah datang ke pohon itu bersamaku

Alasan mengapa dia tak mengelus kepala dan menghapus air mataku

Karena dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku. Dan tak akan kembali lagi seberapa pun aku memohon dan berharap dia kembali. Itu tetap tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan disinilah dia terbaring. Terkubur dibalik tanah ini dan membawa hatiku bersamanya. Orang ini yang mengajarkanku segalanya, persahabatan, cinta, kebersamaan dan kehilangan. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga jika tak mengingat janjiku padanya untuk selalu tegar. Dan itulah sebabnya aku tak bunuh diri sampai hari ini, meskipun setiap detik yang aku lalui begitu menyayat hati. Selamanya aku akan selalu mencintainya. Selamanya…..

"Semoga kita cepat bertemu lagi Sasuke-kun" Aku meneteskan air mata lagi

FIN

Saya kembali…

UN berakhir yeaaaay

Tunggu pengumuman itu menyebalkan dan deg degan hhehehe

Maaf belum lanjut chapter Written in the Stars dan malah muncul dengan fic ini. Maaf mungkin jum'at saya akan update yang itu tuuuuh :D

RnR ya


End file.
